gloranthafandomcom-20200215-history
Sartar Companion Data
p7 Map Old Elf Ruins, Gold Torch Inn, Three Emerald Earth Temple, Old Tower, Goodplate Inn, Vayshan's Run, Goodfork, Lambnet Fort, Grey Horse Tavern and Inn, Elk Vale, Lorthing Valley, Elendra's Graze, Horse Rest, Fordstone, Two Fisted Inn, Tradethink Market, Underwillow, Portage, Stael's Hills, Oakland Beck, Black Spear Village, Sword Vale, Bat Island, Weeping Sisters, Little Starfire Ridge, Abelard's Tower, Two Faces. Rich Vale, Sword River, Sunshine Inn, Dog-Rat Vale, Gladmow, Monastery A Army of Chaos[ Army of Dragon Pass[ Attacker from Above[ Avareen[ Awakening Spirit[ Axe Goddess[ B 3 Bachelor Herd95 Backboy Feat 26 Barandar23 Bardrinor the Good Barzanes19 Bearwalker Path21 Beautiful Tarhelera24 Beneva Blue19 Berenmast94 Berenvara07 Binna171 248 Black Hekvog149 170 Black Oak525, Black Spear Village30, 50 Bladesharp103, 123 Blood of Sky River Titan23 Blue God262, 263 Blue Goddess262, 263 Blue Hawk263, 267 Blue Hawk Woman263 Blue Mound34 Bonded Trickster29 Brandgorssons29 73 Brazen Ledger23 BrikalatheReseeder 56 Bronze Gobbler22511 Bugheads13 Bullmen136, 278 Bull of the Baboons93 Bullpriest62 Bull Run47 Bundalini and His All-Skeleton Band19 Butchery 280 C 0 Careful One11 Cave of the Dead22 Celestial Body82 Celestial Loop80, , 212, 213 Central Market 19 Chalk Man Spirit Society2737 Charms20 Chief Hodir196, 199 Chief Librarian23, 25, 26 Chief of Barbarian Affairs121, 204 Chief of the Chaos Gods99 Chukorda1 Cirrocumulus267 Cirrostratus267 Cirrus27 Clown from the Hills261 Cold Wind Rebellion5 Completionist 25 Copper House38, 39 Copper Sows34 Cougar48 Count of the Sun Domers86 Creative Power22 Creatures of Winter16 Creeping Crudd83 Cruel Clown11 Cumulonimbus267 Curse of Kin 12 D DaligartheBear Trainer 164 Dancing Ground81 Dark Esrolia 27 Darstan Black Oak59 Deadwood Clan86 Death-Finder260 Death God14, 55 Death Line50 Death Paint Feat252 Death Well225 Delasta164 2 Delurso28 Demon Planet14 Desired One217 Desire of the Cosmic Laws29 Dinacoli House25 Do-Not-Ask-Who229 bringer 260 Draconic Malignance29 Dragonbreaking74, 167, 187, 192, 194 Dragonbreaking Power74 Dragon Eggs15 Dragonpowers84 Dragontooth36 DronlanSwordsharp 13 Dunstop Foot56, 58, 59, 62 Duressa1310, 182 Dushi15 Dwarf Scholar23 Dwarves Three to Six 113 E Earth Deer181 Earth Guardian27 Earth Temple1 Eighty-Eyes17 Elasa Script12 Elders51 Enjosvil14 EorkanGoose-Chaser 86 Erastes19 Erianda the Red12 Esrolian Phallic Symbols, 13 Etyries Shrine20,61 Eurmal Hilll16 Eurmal Shrine20 Evil Deeds of the Mostali189 Evil Elephant83, Exchangers13 Eye and Finger Spirit28 Eye-Whisper 123 F Feces of the Evil Elephant20 Fersurasen189 Fiery Demons4, 2189 First Lawman22, 15 Fish Folk68 Flame of Justice220 13, 58, 262 Fool23 Forlind158 Forron10 Founder of the Nation20 Founding of the Wooden Sword76 79 Four Worlds44 Free Sages 10, 13, 16, 20, G Gadrillion232 Gagig Two-Barb86 Gambling Sticks271 Gami62 Garhendrik4 Glowspot243 Gnasher Bonebreaker146226 Goddess Arch38 Goddess of Good Fortune and Luck58 Goddess of Luck57 Goddess of Tormented Death9, 263 God of Disorder254 God of the Woods278 Godriver68 Goldeneye Heroquest20 Golden Ram Feat22 Goodsword43 Goodvoice Trade Caravan11 Gorite axe women2 Gorpchaser65 Governor-General17 Granny Vo and Uncle20 Great Boar52, 245, 278 Great Draconic Betrayal8 Great Fury12 Great Newt11 Great Waters23 Green Rock Lion13 Greenware6, 237 Greycloak19 Grey Vale42, 43 Gribbli14 Grizzly133, 164, 259, 282 Grizzly Gate29 Guardian Woods42, 46 Guide21 Guipagah 10 H 6 Hadrosaurus11 Halawell171 Half Moon88 Haranfin130 8 5 Harstal Verlainsson100 Hartkos the Bearwalker125 Healing Valley202 Heart of Glass17 Heortland Wars85 Hermaka Softtouch18 High Cat Clouds267 Highest Air28 Holy Fire26 Holy Pouch22 Honey melon86 Hoof-thrower118 Hornos House21 Hornos Warehouse14 Horsetown54 Household of Prince Temertain204 House of Death10 Humakti Battalion of the Wooden Sword38 Hunter Spirit I Imperial Garrison19 Implacable Anger24 Iron Egg of a Cardinal13 Issaries Hill12 J Jalasdral19 Jardan Spirit Society23 Jillaro style82 Jonstown Fyrd16 Jorator of Clearwine14 Joraystar19 Jovan15 Justice Moot29 K Kaggerag15 Kalf Ashartsson25, 228 Kalf the Grinner17 Karjakan Rites29 Keeper of the Cart 3Khorasho Breadwine11 Killer Fog2648 Kindig19 Knowing Man26 Knowledge God71 Kralorian silk23 Kulgandi of Jonstown22 Kulrask 2 L Lackhand13 Lady of Green Crops] 12 Lady of the Wilds19 Last Guardian250 Last Heir13 Last Orlanthi52 Law of Desire267 Law of Love29 Laws of Orlanth22 Law Staff Day210 Law Staff Quest22 Lenticular25 Lhankor Mhy temple20 Linden41, 47, 51 Linens66 Lion-scorpions7 Little Starfire Ridge40 Locaem tribe88 Lord of Runegate59 Lord-Prince One Ex72 Lower Gates28 Luck Gate59, Lunar Cavalry14 Lunar Quarter19 Lunar tribute81 M Maize Priestesses of Tarsh83, 85, 87, 171, 173, 200, 203, 253 Malani House27 Malia Rites277 Malice Poles225 Malign Earth26 Mansion of Gadrillion227 manticora17 Maran and the Earthshakers1 Marton158 Mask25 Mernkara the Weaver130 Middle Sister56 Modag the Dream Dragon12 Moon Temples81e 1 Morak Mor137, 238 Mostali Oil Lantern228 Most Wild Wind220 Mother of Five38 Mother of Seven394 Murder Fog 26 N Naissa-Dene141 Nakalor11 nakasas38 Nakor11 Necklace of Life37 New Jonstown Market15 newtling boats116 Night Guardian25 North Hill23 O 6 Oath of Boldhome28 Old Bull12 Old Man Stead46 Old Sister46 Onakal Wood Lord5136 Ondurale13205 Onjur Threadneedle25 Oolina171, 17 Orlanth Cloud29 Orlanthi Hospitality Greeting13 Orlmarth-Greydog Feud16 Orngarsuk14 Orso the Beater15 Orvanlarnste Storm Voice14 Orvoltes survivors38 Ostlan the Greasy19 Ostlor Fat-Fingers10 Ovad of Hillhaven1 P Penterest11 Pleasant Ones220 Polemarch Urtherion Tashkenth13 Poss202, 203 Possession23 Power over Dragons75 Pride of Quackford63 Promise Rite29 Purple72, 179, 192 Purple Blood72 Pyjeem 28, 55 Q Queen Yanioth33, 39 Quest to the Wounding of Arroin7 R Rainbow Mountains85 Rain God20 Ram Storms22 Reconciler24 Red Hands of Hofstaring13 Remorseless Vengeance9 Rex Temple36 Riddle Games187 Right of Possession25 Ring-Guarder29 Rite of Mold and Mold257 Ritual of Rebirth152 River God30 River Nymph14 Rocktapus22 Roofbeam41 Royal Hall33 Royal House of Sartar74 Royal Road85 Rugo159 Ruling Ring75 Runegate Fyrd 5 S 3 Sacred Fields26 Scribonius12 Seagull23 Second Inspiration8 Sedenya Caelestis82 Seeing Throne9 Sergeant Hammer Dance15 Seven Foals Valley217 Seven Great Associations87 Seven Winds Spirit Society4 Sezing25 Shafts of Pain27 Shieldman29 Silver Age Maniria259 Silver Dancer27 Silver Dancing Statues228 Simbal the Innkeeper10 Six Hags21 Six Winds75 Sky Gods48 Sky Realm2664 Slave Gang19 Slug Express7 Smokey Hill46 Snonang the Orange12 Snowflake100 Source of Broos270 Source of Waters25 Spark-Valor111 Speaker On Hills19 Speaker to Lies108 Spirits of Reprisal22 Star Tower45 Stinking Woods12, 11 Stone Creek42 Storm Bear23 Storm Rams294 Strange Stones225 Stratocumulus 5, 66, 190 Strong House24, 268 Sundome85 Sunkablokka141 Surface Trolls12 Sword Path42 Sword River 43 T Tall Sister40 Tarkangian130 Tarkganvar11 Tarndisi the Willow507 Tarzack the Prestidigitator15 Temple District22 Temple of Ernalda22 Temple of the Dead21 The Blackbelly Two 1Bull and Ram11, 27 Thed Rites 2 Puppet House13 Thief183 Third Last Light10 Thob Grinder16 Three Great Storm Tribes263 Three Magics213 Three Otherworlds254 Three Treasures176, 177, 178 Throndbal Second113 1 tiger-men17 Toling Air2, 248, 264 Torkani House21 Tozbod the Strong Woman11 Trade Road22 Tribal Assembly Grounds31, 36 Tribal Champion61 Trickster Bond29 Trickster Flaw29, Trollmouth Feat26 Troop Leader Valens118 True Giants117 Tukadukka1, 150 two-faced guardian29 Two Face Temple 16 U Ubblag White-eye19 Umathkarl20 Unani26 University Guards82, 84 University of the Seven Phases83 Ura the Pleasant One25 Urox Shrine60 Ushmatah 12 V 3 Vakadera29 Varanarl11 Varaz the Black29 Varzor22 Velladurisa29 vellum1 W Walking Corpse54 Watchpost Ridge18 Weasel15 Wheels12 Within Me272, 274 wolf brothers11 Woodcutter21 Woodpecker Staff211 wraiths 8 Y Yanretha13 You Do 15 Z Zarinaea of Old Pavis162 Zartaga14 Zogiog15 Zoreg Cowcatcher 19 End